Attack of the serpent pendant
by DXC-SMASH
Summary: Galleth Cooper is back for another adventure with his mate or companion Elie the first female Knight. Their kingdom is getting a visit by a new king named Arthur and he has some kind of cruse pendant. Will Galleth defeat this cruse pendant or will he lose Elie in the processed?
1. We meet again Elliott Fendrel

Some love dies out but some is not forgotten. The story start how a young king and his loyal servants rode their horse to the small hut of the sorcerer Ruby in the dead of night. Once they reach the hut, it was deep in the swap, the young king took off his hood as he was a male lion, he look young for a king but the gold crow on his head begs to differ. He starts to walk towards to the hut by one of his servants stops.

The servant: Sir, I'm still not sure If we should continue our journey to this witch. They say she has strange magic not seen in this world, cruises that last a lifetime. Please king Arthur, may we go back?

Arthur: No, I came all this away to meet this woman, cruises or not. I want her to location my dear friend

He gently push his servant to the side but not to hard to push to the ground. Just enough to for him to keep move a side. Like the king said he came all this way in search for his friend, as he was about to knock on the door, it opens by itself

?: Please come in

The servants gasp after hearing the voice, Arthur gulp if it wasn't a good idea to continue this quest. But he walk in and the door shut close automatically behind him. Inside the hut there were all kinds of items and candles with different redd that Arthur couldn't bare. He then sees the sorcerer Ruby, she was a female alligator, her left eye look at if she had a blind eye and she was wearing rugged clothes with gold bracelets on both of her hands

She was sitting down with a small table in front of her, with her crystal ball. Arthur stay near the door, not sure if it was a trap

Ruby: Please, please come young king. I been expecting you

Arthur: Then you know why I came here?

Ruby: Of course, my crystal ball see all and knows all

Arthur slowly approach her and sits down on the ground with his legs cross, Ruby wave her hands around her crystal

Arthur: Will your crystal ball tell me where I can find my friend?

Ruby: Hmmm, yes but it will be a small price to answer this question

Arthur threw a bag on the table, fill with gold and some of the coins fell out. And it caught Ruby's attention, she starts her magic. Waving her hand faster around the crystal ball and starts chanting

Ruby: Mmm...Oh crystal ball...Oh my crystal ball, tell me where we could find this king's friend...Mmm

As she does her chanting, inside the crystal there was some images of where Arthur's friend could be

Ruby: My crystal ball tells me there...a small village with a huge castle near it...

Arthur: Yes, yes what Kingdom is it?

Ruby: Wait, there is more...this friend of yours is a young maiden...And there a man with her

Arthur: A man...Is she married?

Ruby: Hmm...doesn't look like there is a ring on...the finger...

Arthur: Where can I find her before it's too late?

Ruby: She is in...the kingdom where the treacherous Black Knight once ruled over

Arthur: I know I that kingdom...Umm, who is this man you speak of with her?

Ruby: My crystal ball...it seem it doesn't know

Arthur: But you said your crystal ball can see all and know all...Oh forget it, I came here to find where she is and you have given it to me, thank you

Ruby: My, how a kind king you are. I know you will rule your kingdom well. Here take this

She hands him a small box, when he open it, there was a emerald pendant. He closes lid, surprise how a women like sorcerers Ruby would have something like this and just give it to him

Arthur: Thank you, miss...but why give me this, it would look much on you

Ruby: Oh spare me the flattery, your highness. It for your dear lady friend but remember you could win her heart by using magic or not

Arthur: Why would I ever use magic on her? Well good bye and thank you

Ruby: You very welcome king Arthur

He made his way outside where his servants were waiting for him, one approached him, hoping the sorcerer didn't harm him

The servant: My lord are you alright?

Arthur: I am not, I found where she is. Now let move on wards,we don't have a second to waste

Chapter 1: We meet again Elliott Fendrel

?: Stop thief!

The thief ran as fast as her legs can take while the baker runs after her for stealing two long breadsticks. The thief was wearing a dark brown cloak and ran straight for the lake and threw the cloak in the water, making it seem she swam away and she quickly climb up the tree.

The Baker: Aw, blind me. That little rat got away

He walks back to his bakery with a rolling pin in his hands. Hearing him walking away, the thief catches her breath from running and nibbles the breadstick she stolen. Then out of nowhere than Sir Galleth Cooper the greatest knight in the village, swung in from the the branch above and spook her

Galleth: Hello Elie

Elie: Aaah! Oh it's just Galleth

She sigh in relief, knowing it was just Galleth. She scoot over to make room on the branch. Then takes a big bite of breadstick, Galleth just smirks

Galleth: Well, well someone seem to have a good hand of stealing

Elie: Oh please, I been stealing since forever and beside that baker is the criminal. 5 gold coins for one breadstick and it's day old

Galleth: And why did you steal two?

Elie: I was very hungry, would you like one?

Galleth: Yes please

She hands him the other breadstick, he bites down his piece. Elie and Galleth both enjoyed their small snack while looking at the lake, Elie lay her head on Galleth's shoulder. They were barely becoming a couple, it just been few weeks after saving princess Angelica. The same princess they were both in love with but lost to Sir James a male fox was also locked up in a cell with Angelica. They didn't mind, they had each other. When they finish their bread, Galleth rest his head on Elie's legs while she wears his helmet and gently rubs his head. Elie see the sun almost going down, she sighs that the day had to end so soon

Elie: We better hurry, it's almost night fall

Galleth: Mmm, no let's stay here bit longer

Elie: Galleth,come now don't be a child

Galleth: Oh I recall someone who wanted to stay in my bed all day

Elie: W-well...I had a late night watch that time

Galleth: And what about the other times, hm?

Elie: Oh be quiet

She giggle, finally feeling happy like before when her mother Rose was still alive. Galleth slowly stood up and gets bit closer to Elie. She blushed lightly knowing what will happen next, she closes her eyes, just at that moment, right when Galleth was about to kiss her. Sir James from below the tree, call out

James: Hello love birds

They look down and see him waving at them, Elie blushes and covers her face from how bright red it was. Galleth rub the back of his, he wasn't embarrassed that someone came in and interrupted them but he was bit upset that they were. After all James and Angelica knows about those two, spending a lot of time together which wasn't so obvious but Elie is still shy about it

Elie: We are not birds, James

James: But you two are up a tree, are you not?

Elie: Why...why..

She pouts and cross her arms together, Galleth sigh, they're at it again. It's not James and Elie hate each other, James doesn't even know that she and Galleth were both in love with his Angelica. Elie just bit intimidated towards him because he's been spending a lot of time with Angelica, just like yesterday she and Angelica were supposed to practices bow and arrows. James notice that, he just like to tease Elie bit, he wasn't being mean or trying to take Angelica away from her

Galleth: Alright you two, James is there something you need us for or you want to have a little fight with Elie, just to warn you she can leave horrible bruises

James: Don't I know it. No the king wants all his staff and knights to the throne room at once, something about another kingdom visiting tomorrow and a mask ball

Elie and Galleth: Mask ball?

James: Come now you two, we better hurry

They climb down the tree carefully, first was Elie who made it down and the Galleth. He takes his helmet back. Elie still wishes she had a helmet just like his, Galleth grab a hold of her hand on their way back to the castle. Inside the throne room the king fox was sitting down on his throne, reading a scroll from the kingdom of Longford out loud and his daughter Angelica, a female wearing a blue dress just almost the same color as her hair but bit darker was sitting beside him in her throne reading the scroll herself

The King: Dearest King Fox, I newly king Arthur of Longford, shall be arriving very soon. I also wish to be attending to your splendid mask ball, sincerely King Arthur

Angelica: Mask ball? Are we really having one this year, father?

The King: Hmm, I suppose so my dear. We better make haste with this new king coming to visit us

Then three knights came in, they approach the king and the princess and bow to show their respect

James: Galleth and Elie as you requested my lord

The King: Ah yes, thank you James. I have a task for the both of them

Galleth: What is it my lord?

Elie: Oh please do tell, is it to battle a fearsome dragon, or travel to a lost forbidden forest or, or

The King: You two will companying and guarding the young king, who will be coming tomorrow

Elie: Oooh….but why the two of us sir? Why not have sir Galleth do. After all he the greatest knight who dosen't need help from anyone to companying this king

Galleth: Elie

The King: Hmm, your right. Sir Galleth you will the one to companying the king

Galleth: Yes your highness...Oh what is this mask ball, James spoke of?

The King: The mask ball is an occasionally ball we have in this kingdom

Angelica: More like forever since we had when...the last one ended when my mother was still alive

The King: Oh Angelica

Angelica: But now we can enjoy the presents time, beside I have you, James, Sir Galleth and Elie with me

The King: Thank goodness, you almost scared me

Elie: Um, your highness what task do you have for me?

The King: Hmm, I am not sure yet but we all have to prepare this new king arrival

Then one of the King Fox's lamb servants walk up to him and whispers in his ear. The King Fox's eyes widen on what the Lamb is saying

The King: E-excuse me...He is here already?

The lamb: Yes my lord, should we rises the gates?

The King: Well rises the gates

Galleth: What is it my lord?

The King: Assumes that the new king has arrived early than we expected

Angelica: Oh my, Elie here takes these and please put them back in my room

She hands Elie her bow and arrows, the king gasp, seeing his daughter with arrows and bow. Elie ran to the princess room to hide her bow

The King: And what were you going to do with those?

Angelica: I...I was learning how to defend myself, father and Elie been teaching me

The King: Hmm...She is your protector and if it's something she think is right then alright with me

The lamb servant came back to the throne room with king Arthur, he was wearing his blue rods and his crow, Galleth and James bow as he came in

The lamb servant: His new highness king Arthur

The King: Ah we been expecting you king Arthur and we are also honor to meet you

Arthur: Thank you sir, I'm sorry if my my message came bit late

The King: It's quite alright, my boy. Welcome to my kingdom and this my lovely daughter Angelica

Angelica: It is a pleasure to meet you king Arthur and welcome

She bows as her father introduced her, Arthur approach her and lightly kiss her hand. James quietly growls, seeing someone else kiss his princess like that. Galleth pats his shoulder, so he knows it alright or make sure James doesn't get too jealous

Arthur: Thank you princess, may I ask if you seen a dear friend of mine here?

Angelica: A friend of yours is here?

Arthur: Yes she...He spoke of you so many times, he even devoted himself to become your knight

Angelica: Oh, what is this friend of yours name?

Arthur: His name is Elliott Fendrel

Angelica: Elliott Fendrel? I do not know a Elliott Fendrel

Arthur: Are you sure? He spoke of you so much and even described you in detail

James and Galleth were just standing there, the King wave his hand letting them know that they were dismissed. They quietly walk out of the throne and into the garden. James made that little thing where he thinks that the new king was crazy

James: He seem like he was just looking for a ghost or something

Galleth: Not sure if you are right, he seem really determined to find this friend of his

James: Well speaking of friends...Does Elie hate me?

Galleth: What no, no she doesn't

James: You sure? She always growls or looks angry at me, is that I spend too much with Angelica?

Galleth: A bit but she fine with it

James: She has you, of course

Galleth: Yes that...Oh no

James: What is it?

Galleth points up the oak trees, James notice up the tree was Elie, she was trying to put a baby bird by in his nest. She was being careful not to fall off, Galleth call out to her

Galleth: Be careful, Elie

Elie: I will, just bit more

Angelica takes Arthur to the the garden to meet Galleth, the knight that will accompany him on his visit. James and Galleth bow again

Galleth: Hello your highnesses

Arthur: Please no more bowing. My father always said a king shouldn't let his citizens bow for him but lead with him

James: Very wise words to live by

Arthur: Thank you...

Then his ear and the other ears twitch by the sound of someone screaming. Elie landed on top of Arthur, he fell on the ground while Elie was on top of him

Elie: Ooh...my, I am so sorry sir

Arthur: It's alright... E-Elie

Elie: Hmm...

Arthur: Oh how I miss you so

Arthur hugs Elie, everyone didn't have anything to say, not even Elie say a one since she was being hug by a stranger. Galleth had his mouth wide open, gasping that young king is hugging Elie so tight, creating some kind of feeling inside of him, never felt before. James notice and whisper in his ear

James: You know Galleth, jealousy is a nasty thing

* * *

Another story with Galleth Cooper and Elie and Supertinagirl6's characters


	2. Boys and a Girl

Chapter 2: Boys and a Girl

Still hugging her, Elie was so confuse why some stranger is hugging her tight but he didn't seem threatening. She gently push him away from her so she can get up again and helps Arthur up. They both had leaves and thinks in their hair

Elie: Umm…Who are you again?

Arthur: Eilie, you don't remember me?

Elie: No, not really….but you look so familiar...Did you live a village named Nottingham?

Arthur: Yes, yes Elie. It's me, Arthur

Elie: Arthur…..Arthur!

She pounds him to the ground and hugs him which made Galleth bit more jealous but he was hiding even though James knows he was. Elie started to mess up Arthur's mane and when they got up again, she was wearing his crown and she punch his shoulder

Elie: Ha, you good old fool. It seem you been living a sweeter life

Arthur: I have...But I miss you

Elie: As do I

Galleth: Hm...Can someone explain what is happening?

Elie: Oh everyone is this Arthur...or King Arthur and he's my old childhood friend

Angelica: Wait, did you mean you were looking for your friend, did you mean Elie?

Arthur: Yes I did, but she likes to be call Elliott for some strange reason

Elie: Arthur...shh

Angelica: Hmm, another thing. Elie your last name is Fenderl?

Elie: Yes it's my mother's maiden name

Galleth: Fenderl...Isn't that also the name of one of the greatest blacksmith?

Elie: I'm afraid so, it's my grandfather. Speaking of that old troll. How is he?

Arthur: Fine but he misses you to

Elie: By misses, meaning he misses his stuff doll that he could beat on

Arthur: He really does misses you. He even wishes you to come home

Elie: Well I don't want to go home

She pouts with her arm cross, she did live Nottingham for half her life but she was born in this kingdom and then she had to go away to Nottingham with her mother after she left her father. Elie didn't mind after learning that he left them for someone else and she and her mother Rose had to live with her grandfather. The air was silent at a awrak moment but James spoke up

James: The main question is how did you two met? It would be very interesting to learn especially for some people

He pat Galleth's back, reffio him but no one notice he was. Galleth cross his arms and nods, wanting to know too. Elie rubs the back of her head since it is a awkward story. She start to explain and it started years ago back in Nottingham around spring time the birds were sing their songs of spring and towns market was full of people, shopping was young Arthur. He was 12 years, wearing a light blue tunic, tan tights, and brown boots, he was on errands for his foster father.

Then a small group of children around his age, ran pass by him and he sigh, wishing he could play but he had to finish his chores. Then someone yells out thief in the crowd and young Arthur sees someone running towards him and he and the little thief fell to the ground after she run into him

Arthur: Oow...that hurts

The thief: Sorry

He looks up seeing a very angry baker running towards them. And the little thief got up and grab his hand, helping him and kept a good hold of it, Arthur runs with the thief as the baker was on hot on their trail managed to get away and hid in the woods. Arthur catch his breath from all that's running

Arthur: That's was a close one...

The thief starts gobbling down on the bread, she stolen, but she looks as if she haven't eaten in days. She looks at Arthur and gives him a piece. He notice that the thief looks like a child around his age

The thief: Here, have some

She hands him the piece, Arthur was looking the piece of bread in history hands, he wasn't sure if he should eat it since it was stolen

Arthur: Um, stealing is wrong

The thief: I'm know, but I'm was so hungry

Arthur: But it's still wrong

The small thief hug her knees feeling horrible but it wasn't first time that she stole something. Arthur thought the child was poor after all the clothes she was wearing was ragged clothes and her shirt made it look like she was wearing dress but she does have legging underneath and her black hair was covering her face

Arthur: Here you can have this back

The thief: Thank you, my name is Elliott by the way

Arthur: Oh my name is Arthur

He hands her back the bread with a smile and just like that she ate the whole thing with just one bite. Then a red fox boy approach them, he was wearing a lime green tunic. He had a bow and wooden sword

Elliott: Hello Robin

Robin: I been looking for you, who's your new friend?

Elliott: This is Arthur

Robin: Would you play with us?

Arthur: Really, you want me to play with?

Elliott: Why not

The children and Arthur start to play together each day and each day Arthur gets more closer to Elliott, he couldn't understand. Everytime he sees, plays, talk to Elliot, he can feel his heart beating faster and faster whenever he's around him. But he does his best to ignore his feeling, it seem wrong, he was falling in love with another boy. 3 years pass by and Arthur still hasn't told Elliott his feeling. Arthur, Elliott, Robin and few other boys were playing around Elliott's house, mostly sword fighting

They were all enjoying their game until a huge male raccoon with a big white beard came out of the house and yell 'Elie come back inside it's time for your chores. Arthur stop once the old raccoon went back inside, which gave Elliott the pejf time, she lightly tap her wooden sword on his chest and Arthur dramatically pretend to die. They both laugh, Elliott drop her sword and ran back inside her house

Elliott: Bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Have to do my chores now

When she ran back inside, Arthur was so confuse. He got up by the help of Robin, seeing his puzzling face. Robin tap Arthur's face several time, thinking that Elliott must of play with him bit too rough

Robin: Umm, Arthur? You alright lad, Elie didn't hit so hard did she?

Arthur: Elie? Don't you mean Elliott? And why did the old man and you call Elliott Elie? Isn't that a name of a maiden's name?

Robin: Yes...Wait didn't you know Elliott is a girl?

Arthur: What?! Elliott is a girl!

Robin: Ahh, my ears

The poor red fox cover his ears from Arthur's yelling. Then Arthur start shaking him, he was still surprise and just hearing this now. For the three years he knew her, then finds out she was a girl

Arthur: Why didn't anyone tell me?

Robin: Well everyone knows Elie a girl and she likes to be call Elliott

Arthur: Why?

Robin: I don't know

Arthur: So this whole time...he was with a girl

Being relief that he wasn't having feeling for a boy but a girl which made more sense. Things will be so different now, he still wasn't ready to tell Elie how he feels. The next day back around town square where huge fountain was, Arthur was waiting for Robin and little John. He hear Robin calling out to him and see little John and Elie with them, his face became bright as a tomato and he ran away to the direction

Elie: Wonder what's wrong with him today?

Robin: I guess is when he found you were a girl the other day

Elie: Wait, he didn't know I was a girl?

Robin: You can't blame him, look what you're wearing

Elie: Yes but...I'll go talk to him, tell Mary that I can't play today

Robin: Alright

Arthur ran back to the castle and up to the castle walls. Catching his breath, he doesn't know how to live with running away from Elie. He wish he never found out that she was girl or wish she was boy or wish she was girl instead of a boy. All these wishing made him dizzy, he lays on his back but something was blocking the sun which was Elie, he stand right back up

Arthur: Ahh, how did you find me?

Elie: I ran into your brother and he told you ran up here like a baby lamb

Arthur: Oh..umm, I..can't play today or..maybe ever

Elie: Because I'm a girl?

Arthur: Yes...on I meant no

Elie: Look Arthur, I do not care if you look at me as boy or girl. But I do want to be friends with you

Arthur: Me too. It's just I..I..

Elie: Just what?

Arthur: It's nothing and why do like to be call Elliott?

Elie: Because a beautiful princess gave me that name and I want to her knight in shiny armor

Arthur: So your love in with a princess?

Elie blushes to the thought but she realize it was true. She walk up to the edge of the castle walls and scream to her lungs out.

Elie: I love you princess Angelica!

Bring us back to the present again, they were all sitting down in the dining room ( do not know what they call me dining rooms in medieval times ). As Elie finishes up her story but left out where she yell out that she loves Angelica and Arthur left out the part that he fell in love with her. Even the king was listening and eating and so was everyone else beside Galleth. He wanted hear how they met, he was sitting across Elie and next to James, with his arms cross. Elie was sitting next to Arthur and the king was was sitting in the head of the table with Angelica next to him

Angelica: You confused Elie as a boy as well?

Arthur: Yes, she did act and dress like a boy. Anyone would confuse her as a boy

Elie: It's not like I would care if anyone did

James: What happen then? Did you two stay as friends?

Elie: We did, but this kitty cat pull the sword out of the stone and became king

She nudging Arthur and he mess her hair. They were being bit friendly which made Galleth bit uncomfort, he tries to eat but he wasn't feeling hungry

Arthur: I became king and I wanted Elie to become the castle knight. But she had others hopes of becoming someone else knight

Elie: Which I succeeded

The King: I'm glad you're enjoying your visit so far, Arthur

Arthur: I am and looking very forward to the mask ball. I heard you have the ball occasionally

The King: We did...before my dear wife was taken away from us

He sigh as he look down at the table, Angelica place her hand on her father's. Comforting him, letting him know he was wasn't lone. It was all quiet for moment there, until James spoke up to brighten the room

James: Let's honor our late queen with ball. Angelica, dear would you like to go with me to the ball

Angelica: Oh James, of course I will

Galleth smile for the fox couple and he notice Arthur was blushing and he was stuttering. Somehow Galleth knew what he was try to do

Arthur: E-Elie..

His voice was bit quiet but she could hear him barely

Elie: Yes Arthur?

Arthur: W-would you...like…

He was so shy on asking her, Galleth slam his hand on the table and yell out but not really too loud

Galleth: Elie, would you like to come to the ball with me!

Everyone was blown away when Galleth blurted out his words. He realize he took it bit too far

Elie: Um...Alright Galleth, I'll go with you

She said it in a calm manner, Galleth rub the back of his head, hopping he didn't embarrassed himself even more which he already did. Arthur was all as everyone laugh at Galleth even he was laughing at himself for his outcome

Elie: Is something wrong Arthur?

Arthur: Oh I'm fine just bit tired is all. I should head to bed

The king: We have a room ready for you, Arthur

Arthur: Thank you. Hm, Galleth may you show me to my room?

Galleth: Alright, this way your highness

He gets up and as did Arthur. Before they walk out of the dining room, Elie tells Arthur good night and he also told her good night. Galleth walks Arthur to his room, but he couldn't help get the funny feeling. They made to Arthur's' room, just as Arthur opens the door, he spoke quietly that Galleth didn't hear him right

Arthur: Galleth, what are you to Elie?

Galleth: What? Did you say something?

Arthur: Nothing, see you all in the morning

He walks in his room with smile and close the door. Galleth might of not hear what he said but he definitely heard Elie in his sentence. Wonder why he mention her?


	3. The amazing cucise act

Chapter 3: The amazing cucise act

The next day Elie and Angelica got up early to work on Angelica's arching skills, they start heading to the courtyard. Since Angelica's father is alright with Angelica learning how to keep herself safe, just in case, now she and Elie can train in peace and not in secret anymore. There were three target standing next to each other, Angelica to a deep breath and calmly got her bow ready, she put all her focus to the target . She got out a arrow, aim for one target and just like that she shot the arrow right in the center of the target, again with the other one. One the last one, Elie grin, thinking how to make this last shot very interesting

Elie: Hold that arrow, princess

Angelica: What is it? Is my stand off again?

Elie: No, no it's perfect. Everything is perfect. It's just I like to make this last shot a real treat

Angelica: Oh how so?

Elie: Hehe, I want you to close your eyes as you shoot that arrow in the center

Angelica: Shoot arrow without looking? Hm, sound like a challenge, I'll can try it

She looks at the last target and got her bow ready with another arrow. Before she shoot it, she close her eyes as Elie requested. She shot the arrow but it was bit off, instead of shooting it at the target the arrow bounced off the castles wall and it kept on bouncing off of everything in the courtyard. Elie ran up to Angelica and push her to the ground right as the arrow almost hit her. Then the arrow bounced off on different wall and it cause it to hit the last target, right in the center

Elie: Umm...Never tell your father, we did that

Angelica: Agreed

They got up and wipe of the dust on their cloths, they both laugh, can't believing that just happen. Angelica places her bow against the target . Elie begun to have a sad look on her face, with the process they were going, Angelica was getting better and better each day, too good that she and Elie have to stop training

Elie: Well I guess that ends our training

Angelica: For the day?

Elie: No, I'm afraid this is the end. You have master the art of arching

Angelica: That quick? You can teach me other things, like sword fighting

Elie: But Angelica, I don't think your father will approve of that

Angelica: I see, you want to have more time with Galleth

Elie: What...No, no I'm just saying your father-

Angelica: Elie, you don't have to lie, be honest. Always be honest. Now tell me

Elie: Tell you what?

Angelica: About Galleth and Arthur

Elie: Galleth and Arthur, what about them?

Angelica: Oh Elie, please don't tell me you barely notice

Elie: About what? I'm so confuse

Angelica: Your childhood whom has feeling for and your knight finally meet

Elie: Wait, Arthur has feeling for me?

Angelica: You just notice now, dear?

Elie: No, no he doesn't have feeling for me. It couldn't be

As they were talking to one another, Arthur watches them from high up in his room. In fact he been watching them when they started training but they weren't aware that he was watching them. He was about to go get help when Angelica made that last shot with her eyes closed but he heard them laughing meaning they were alright. But he sigh when he heard Elie, saying she didn't think he had feeling for her. Which he does and he hopes she sees that but now it will be challenge, since someone won her, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have a chance with her

Arthur rubs his chin thinking of a plan to wow Elie, he paced himself in his room back and forth. Then he saw the emerald pendant that sorceress gave him, for some reason it was glowing. He picks it up, not sure what to do with. Was he supposed to give it to Elie or if the sorceress put some kind of curse. He would never put Elie through that, he put the pendant, when he heard a knock on his door. Arthur approaches the door and opens it, it was Galleth and James

James: Good morning king Arthur

Galleth: Morning

Arthur: Yes, good morning to you two as well. Is there something you two needed?

Galleth: We were just wonder if you like a tour of the kingdom or something to make your visit interesting

Arthur: Hmm, on my way here,I thought I saw a circus tent. Is it still here?

James: Ah, the circus. Indeed it is

Arthur: I like to go and...Will Eile also come?

Galleth: Elie? She's-

James: We'll ask her to come as well for you. We'll be right back sir

He grab Galleth by his shoulder, gently, as he takes Galleth walking away from Arthur. Galleth wasn't sure why James did that. But he was glad he did for some reason

Galleth: Um, James?

James: Look I'm sorry I spoke before you. It's just you should be careful around Arthur's feelings for Elie

Galleth: So you noticed

James: Just notice, Galleth the way he hugged her was more obvious than anything

Galleth: Then why did you say I should be careful

James: Because he's a king, for god sakes. And most young king get very greedy, I seen it before. If there something they want, they get it

Galleth: But he's knows that Elie isn't a thing, to just grab

James: I'm betting he might think he still has a chance with her

Galleth: Chance with her? No...This is not going to end well

James: Perhaps not

Galleth: Ahh, this is more complicated when she and I were rival for Angelica's heart

James: Say what?

Galleth: Umm...Nothing

James: Galleth, did you just say Elie was a rival of yours for my Angelica?

Galleth smack his forehead, he can't believe he blurted out that. He was hopping that James or Angelica will never find out that Elie was in love with Angelica. He didn't want to make it hard for her, he has no choice to tell James the truth. Since he'll never let it go

Galleth: James, your a good friend but I want you to know I don't have those feeling for Angelica like I did in the past. But...Elie, she's was...she is a different...but in a good way

James: Galleth, just tell me

Galleth: Elie was in love with Angelica. Deeply in love with her

He said it quick and close his eyes, really didn't want to see the look on James's face finding out the truth. Galleth slowly opens his eyes and James had a surprise look on his face

James: She was in love with Angelica, like love love? Well that examples everything

He continues walking in a calm manner, Galleth couldn't believe how calm James was taking this. Galleth caught up with him and shutter bit

Galleth: W-wait James, you're not worry or anything?

James: Not really, I always thought Elie might have some feeling for Angelica, since she is really close to her. But she still doesn't have feeling for her now does she?

Galleth: Not really, but promise me that you won't tell Angelica about this

James: I promise and beside Elie has you…and Arthur

He pats Galleth's back and right when he mention Arthur, he run outside to the courtyard. Galleth yell out James's name and ran after. He knew James was joking but he still unsure about Arthur. Angelica and Elie were still in the courtyard, Elie was blushing. Galleth saw her blushing and didn't know why she was, he try to avoid asking why, while James told them that Arthur would like go the circus

Elie: The circus, he loves the circus

Galleth: He does?

James: Oh and he would like you and Angelica to come with him

Angelica: Really, well I guess why not. Were done for the day

Elie: Why not we all go together. I still want to test the tightrope

Galleth was confused, he thought Arthur just wanted Elie to come. He than notice James wink at him and Galleth knew what that meant, he peroply did that so Arthur wouldn't be alone with Elie. Everyone start heading to the circus with Arthur, he look as if he didn't mind that Galleth, James ,and Angelica came along. He thought he told them to just ask Elie but he guess Angelica wanted to come along as well. He sigh, he thought he had a chance along with Elie. When they reach the circus tent, Arthur couldn't believe how small it look outside but inside was huge

Arthur: Oh my god

Elie: I know right. That was reaction when I first step in here

She ran up to the rope and climbs up to the top of platform. She really wanted Sherman to try the tightrope again, she felt like she could do better this time. Galleth smack his forehead when he saw her reached the top. He shout

Galleth: Elie, you shouldn't be doing this

Elie: Aw, but Galleth

Galleth: Elie come down now before you break something

Elie: Than come and get me

He groan and starts to climb up, Arthur didn't really understand what was between them. He gently taps Angelica's shoulder as they both sat down in the seats

Arthur: Princess, do you know what's the story between those two?

Angelica: Elie and Galleth?

Arthur: Are they more than just friends?

Angelica: They're bit more than just friends where I am standing

Arthur: Have they kiss?

Angelica: I am very sorry king Arthur but I can not say anymore without my friend knowing

Arthur: I'm very sorry I ask

They both look up seeing Elie on the tightrope. So far she doing well, standing straight and tall, and having her arms out to keep her balance. She was so close on making it to the end but she slip and she was holding on to the rope

Elie: Umm...help me, please

They all sigh, Galleth made it to the top and he walk on the tightrope normally since he was use to it and it was in his blood as a master thief. He went up to her

Galleth: Having fun, dear?

Elie: Why yes hang from my death is quite smashing. Now help me, for god sakes!

Galleth: Not until you say the magic words

Elie: Umm...Please Galleth, oh please help me

Galleth: You can do better than that and not what I was looking for

Elie: The what do you want me to say?

He help her up, made her face him with his hands on her waist. Elie knew what he wanted her to say, but she was so speechless, she was grabbing on to him, by warping her arms around his neck. Galleth place one of his hands on Elie chin, she heard him whisper

Galleth: I wanted to hear you say, I love you, my knight

He gently place his lips on hers, they both close their eyes. Elie cheeks were different shades of red, she didn't care if anyone was watching them anymore. She loves Galleth and nothing will ever change. Sadly while watching this, Arthur was grabbing on to his shirt, almost ripping it.

He could feel it in his heart of jealously, the love of his life was kissing another man. He got up and walk out of the tent. He knew now that Galleth was threat to him and he won't let him take Elie away from him


	4. Curse as my gift to you

Chapter 4: Curse as my gift to you

Elie felt bit embarrassed that Galleth kiss her like that, she pinch his cheek and took his helmet. As she made it to the other platform by herself, she notice Arthur was gone. Elie quickly climb down from the platform and walks up to James and Angelica

Elie: Where's Arthur?

James: He must of wonder off

Angelica: I didn't even notice he was gone

Elie: We better find him, or the king will our heads...beside Angelica of course

Angelica got up and walks out with Elie, helping her look for Arthur. Galleth climb down the platform, he rubs his cheek when Elie pinch him before she made it to the other platform.

Galleth: So where the lion run off to?

James: I don't know, but he had quit a scowl when he walk away. And if I didn't know any better, you plan that on purpose didn't you, Galleth

Galleth: I knew Elie would almost fall of the tightrope but I couldn't help myself it was a perfect moment

James: And now Arthur is heart broken or something. We better go out and look for him

Galleth: I suppose , wonder where he went anyways

They walk out of the circus tent and went searching for Arthur. It wasn't long for Galleth and James were separated by the crowd of people. It was a very busy in circus and the fair, luckily Galleth made it out of crowd of people. He stuff a small pocket watch in his pocket, he thought of giving it Arthur as peace offering. Galleth looks ups and sees Elie and she was with Arthur, he runs towards them but then all of suddenly he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground from the hit, he wasn't bleeding, then he was dragged. Elie was giving Arthur a lecture for leaving without saying anything

Elie: Why did you run off?

Arthur: I just wanted to see more of grounds

Elie: You made me worry

Arthur: I did...,Maybe we should go back to the castle

Elie: Alright, but let's find the others. I have to give back Galleth his helmet

Arthur: Why? It looks good on you, better than he wears it

Elie: Oh Arthur, you're too kind

Arthur: I will always be for you my dear

He kiss her hand, Elie didn't let her brother her. He was just being a gentleman and good friend. She and Arthur walk around more, as for Galleth, he woke up by a cold splash of water. And again more water was splash on his face

Galleth: Ah..Cold, very cold

He rubs his eyes, because he thought he was inside a jail cell. But when Galleth stop rubbing his face, he saw who woke him. Standing outside of cell was a wolf with brown fur, he was still hold a bucket of water. Galleth scowl at him, it was Charleston. Once a knight and now the kingdom laughstock

Charleston: Well, well someone finally wake

Galleth: Charleston, what on earth is going? Why Am I in this cell?

Charleston: Oh, let's say someone really doesn't want you to go the mask ball and I'm getting paid very well to do it

Galleth: Who pay you to do this?

Charleston: That I can't say, for now stay silent. I'm not getting paid to talk to my prisoners

Galleth got up and grabs the cell bars, he saw his sword, lance, and shield all the way to the opening of what seem to be a underground base. And Charleston was sitting down and counting his gold, he got from his employer. Galleth looked closer to the bags of money Charleston got and it had some kind of emblem of a shield and lion on it. He gasp at the thought of who it might of been, he saw that emblem somewhere before

Galleth: Was it king Arthur?

Charleston: Who?

Galleth: King Arthur, was he the one who pay you to keep lock up?

Charleston: What make you say that?

Galleth: I knew it. But why does he want me lock up?

Charleston: Isn't it so oblivious he wants that Elie girl all to himself and you out of the way

Galleth: Elie, please Charleston tell me, is he going to do something to her?

Charleston: I don't know Cooper, all he told me to do is lock you up and no questions ask. But if he does something bad to the girl, I really wouldn't care if he throws her off cliff

Galleth: You better get me out of here, if you know what's good for you!

Charleston: Ha, as if I would Cooper. Just enjoy your time in a cell as your lady gets taken away by the lion king

Back at the castle, Elie was sitting down on the steps of the castle main entrance. She was waiting for Galleth, she found everyone else but Galleth seem to be taking a long time. She wonders if he was at his hideout, or stealing from some crook noble men, or maybe drinking at the tavern. Elie just hugs his helmet Arthur approached her from the behind and place his hand on her shoulder

Arthur: Something wrong, dear?

Elie: Arthur, it's Galleth He been gone for some time now. I fear he must be hurt somewhere. I should go look for him

She gets up from the steps and speed walks to her horse. Arthur stops her and places both of his hand on her shoulders. He spoke quite nervously , thinking

Arthur: Now wait a...He probably doing some important duties. He'll be back very soon, I very sure

Elie: I don't know Arthur. He never gone this long, I'm so worry. I should also get James to help me

Arthur: Elie, please trust me. Galleth will be coming back on his horse without any broken limbs

Elie still have a worry look on her face, she wasn't sure if Galleth was doing something without telling her and she sigh. Which made Arthur bit his lips, he knew he was losing her but now she doesn't trust him anymore. Even though he knows where Galleth is, but he was upset that he losing more of Elie than he fear. And giving him the only thing he has left to win her heart

Arthur: Elie...There is something I would like to give you

He slowly takes out the small box containing the pendant, the witch gave him. Arthur would never use magic on his friends, but he felt like he didn't have another choice. He was going to lose Elie forever, she left once, but this time in his thought I will not lose her again and to that ruffian knight. He opens the box and the pendant sparkle, Elie didn't know what to say when he brought the box. At first she thought it was a ring, Elie wasn't really the person who gets things, she more like a giver

Elie: Oh it's beautiful. Is it really for me?

Arthur: It is and only for you

Elie puts the pendant on her tuince, the pendant start glowing brighter and then Elie's eyes became bright green. She cover her ears, hearing some kind of voice in her head, it sound like a snake to her. Elie kept on holding her ears, she was looking at the ground as she does, feel as if she was going mad. Arthur didn't even notice the pendant glowed, he was worry if there was something wrong with pendant, he didn't know how it work but he guess if she puts it on, she'll change a bit

Arthur: Elie...You feel different? Like there someone on your mind?

Elie: Aah...Excuse me….

Arthur: Are you alright?

Elie looks up at Arthur, she look as if she was in plain but when she shook her head. She smile but her eyes were different color like bright green. She tosses Galleth's helmet a side and then put her arm around him

Elie: I am now, Arthur

Arthur: Oh, is that so

Elie ran her fingers through Arthur's mane, her eyes look like she was lusting for him. Arthur blush and gently pull her away. The pendent works, what he thought, but something was off about Elie. He didn't mind, now for the real test, once more what thought in his head

Arthur: Elie, do you love Galleth?

Elie: Of course not, dear. I love you

Arthur: Umm...Elie, would you like to come with the ball tonight?

Elie: Oh I would love to. But I'll have to find a perfect gown

She kiss Arthur on the cheek and walks away. Arthur rubs his cheek where Elie kiss him, he smirk that his plan work. He looks down at Galleth's helmet, he picks it up

Arthur: Looks as if I won, knight

Back to the underground base, Galleth kept on trying to break down the cell door by bashing it out with his shoulder. But it didn't even make a budging. Charleston just laugh at his attempts. He place his money down and grab a plate of food and walks up to the cell

Charleston: Alright enough, it's time to eat

He slid his hand with the plate of food through the cell bar. Galleth smack the plate out of his hand and grab Charleston's hand. He grab a good hold of it, pull Charleston more against cell. Charleston pull himself away from the cell as hard as he could to get free, which he did. He rubs his hand that Galleth held on to, he kick the cell. making a loud banging sound

Charleston: If I didn't get pay half on this, I would have kill you a long time ago

Galleth: Wait, Arthur is paying even more?

Charleston: Yes, if I let you live after the ball. He'll give me more. Anyways enjoy you dinner on floor

Galleth sat down on the ground, the ball starts at nightfall and he has no idea how long he was imprisoned. He needed to break out quickly and save Elie or tell her what Arthur really is. Charleston went back to his chair, he then closed his eyes. Once he was sleep Galleth took out the key, he pickpocket when he pull on Charleston's arm. He quietly unlock the cell door and open it slowly not to wake Charleston. But before Galleth could grab his gear, he realize something, he had to keep Charleston busy while he make his escape. He tap Charleston's should, which causes him to wake up and Galleth knock him out by hitting him with his lance, once Charleston was out, Galleth tie him up.

Galleth: That take care of him

He climb out of the base and up to the surface, the underground base was in the middle of the shadow woods. Galleth smack his forehead, knowing getting back will take longer than he thought. Then he hears horse near by, ran to the sound. Luckily it was wild horse that took him back to the castle, he ran through the halls looking for Elie.

Galleth: Where is she?

?: Pardon me, sir? Are you looking for something?

He looks up, it was Elie wearing a red dress with the pendant, Arthur gave her. Galleth was speechless, seeing Elie in a dress again, but he was so glad she was safe. So happy, he wrap his arms around her

Galleth: Thank god, you're alright

Elie push him away from her, He didn't think of it too much. After all, it was in her character but something was off about how she push him away

Elie: Who are you?


	5. Serpent ball

Chapter 5: Serpent ball

Galleth just froze there, he didn't know what to say to Elie. She look as if she didn't know, like he was a complete stranger. But she stared at him and walk away, without saying another word and looking back. Angelica and James came by, they waves their hands at him. Still zoning out from what happened and was still standing

Angelica: Galleth...Hello, please answer me

James: It's no use, dear. Looks as if he lost it

Galleth: Elie….Is wearing a dress

James: Elie in a dress? That can't be real

Angelica: Oh she ask me to lead her one for the ball. I never imagine her wearing it now. But why is that so surprising to Galleth?

Galleth: It's not that...She act as if she didn't know who I was

James: Maybe she did to make you jealous, you were making her worry, getting back here so long

Galleth: But Elie...isn't that kind of person. Who would get back at anyone for

Angelica: He right, she's not like. I'll go speak with her for you then

Galleth: Angelica, uh wait

But she walk always, looking for Elie. Galleth didn't feel Angelica talking to Elie was a good idea. Eventually Angelica came back to them and she looked so sad and lost

James: How did go?

Angelica: Galleth right, there is something wrong with Elie

James: Not you too. What happen anyways?

Angelica: Elie, told me that she didn't want to be my knight anymore and that she told me. She wants to a true maiden

James: But you still have me, dear

Angelica: No, it's not the same

He smack his forehead, looking at both Galleth and Angelica. They were both sad and scary as if they saw a ghost. He sigh as he spoke

James: Alright, that's it. I'll prove to you that there is nothing wrong with Elie

Once again, he came back but bit more scared than Angelica. He felt a shiver down his spine, Galleth guess it didn't went so well

Galleth: you alright there, James?

James: Elie, she is not herself. She didn't insult me back and gave me some kind of smile which frighten me

The fox couple tremble in fear. Angelica was bit upset that Elie was quitting her dream of being a knight. James miss the old Elie, she always had a come back and pouts

Angelica: Galleth, what has happened to Elie?

Galleth: I do not know. I was being held captive by Charleston

James: You were, well explains why you were gone so long

Galleth: I think Arthur did something to her, when I was held captive

Angelica: It can't be so

Galleth: It is so, he the one who pay Charleston to keep me in that cell until the ball was over

Angelica: The ball, it will be starting soon. We must get dress for it

Galleth: Sadly, I can't attend. I don't think Arthur knows I have escape his trap, so I must not show myself yet until we find out what has happened to Elie

James: Sound like a good plan but it might be too late if you just stand by

Angelica: That's the fun part about a mask ball, men

She smile as an idea pop in her head. The men look at each other, not knowing what the princess has plan in store for them. As the sun goes down, the castle had different color lanterns around it for the mask ball and many from the village came to enjoy. The ball was hosting in the throne room. Everyone was dress up and all were wearing masks, as for the king, he didn't wear a mask but he was dressed quite nicely and sat down in his throne, seeing everyone all happy. Then Angelica and James came up her father, she had on her beautiful purple dress with a golden choker on her neck, her golden tiara on top of her head, and in her hand was purple stick mask with pretty yellow sparkle, matching her dress. James was wearing a light red tunic and his mask was a dark headstone like mask. The king got up and hug Angelica

The king: You look so lovely my dear, just like your mother

Angelica: Oh thank you father

As she hugs him back, Arthur approach them, he too was also not wearing a mask. But a light blue tunic and his crow. He bow for Angelica's father

Arthur: I like to thank you again for inviting me to your ball, sir

The king: You're very welcome, Arthur. You did you come here all by yourself?

Arthur: Well not exactly

Then Elie walks up to them, she was still wearing the dress from earlier and she had a white mask with a light green and leaf with a red dot on it. She smile and gentle held on to Arthur's hand. Everyone was so surprise that Elie was with Arthur

The king: Elie, you came with Arthur. I thought you were coming with Galleth? Speaking of Galleth, where is he?

Elie: That I do not know, your majesty. I waited so long for him, I don't think he's coming at all. But luckily for me, Arthur didn't have anyone to come with, so I decided to with him instead

The king: I see, well enjoy yourself. And I mean all of you, but not you James

James: Uh….Yes sir

Angelica: Father please

The king: I'm just making sure my sweet is safe. Now if you all don't mind I will be helping to myself to treats from bakery

He walks away from the youngsters, to the sweet pastries. Angelica sign bit, she then press her mask against her face

Angelica: I am so sorry, James

James: It's alright, dear. He's just being a good father

He leans little closer to her and whispers in her ear

James: Oh and where is Galleth? Is he really here?

Angelica: Yes, he's right….there in the and the crowd of people

She whispers back and points at at a raccoon in the crowd, wearing a dark purple tunic with black pants, brown boots, and wearing a black mask (like Sly's). He was watching them for while, he made fist when he saw how close Arthur was getting to Elie. Angelica and James kept looking at him, until Elie got their attention

Elie: Are you two alright?

James: Of course. We are alright

Angelica: Elie, are you very sure that you haven't seen Galleth, since we left the circus?

Elie: Yes, I am very sure. But let's not worry about that now

Angelica didn't know what to say, since this wasn't the Elie, she knew. But she notice Elie's eyes were glowing bright green. As if she was possess

Angelica: Um...You're right. We should, come James. I think it calls for a dance

She grab James's hand and pull him away from the throne and into the crowd. Arthur place his hand on Elie's shoulder

Arthur: They seem perfect together

Elie: They sure do

Arthur: Elie, there is something I need to ask you

Elie: Hmm?

Angelica leads James to the hall where it was empty and quiet. James was bit confused and thought Angelica wanted to go dancing but he thought wrong

James: Angelica dear, what are we doing in the hall?

Angelica: She is not Elie

James: I know, we all know that

Angelica: Yes but who ever she is, is taking control of Elie

James: You're not saying she's possess?

Then Galleth pop in on the foxes, he seem out of breath from running through the crowd.

Galleth: What are you two doing? I thought we plan on you two keep a watch Elie and Arthur

Angelica: Galleth, Elie seem to be possess by some kind of evil spirit

Galleth: Really? You sure she is?

James: Umm, I don't think this is the time to wonder if evil spirit are behind right now

He points at Elie and Arthur near the thrones. Arthur was kneel down with one knee up, he had a hold of Elie's hand. Everyone in the throne was quiet, witnessing this beautiful scene

Galleth: What on earth is he doing?

James: I think he's going to propose to her

Galleth: What!

Arthur pull out a ruby ring and slowly put it's on Elie's finger. He looks up her and he took a deep breath for what he was going to say

Arthur: Elie, I been wanting to say this for so long now. But I think the time is right. Elie, please make me the happiest man alive

Galleth could take it anymore, he was about to run up them and stop Arthur but he stop when he just notice something. Then he look at Angelica, he look at her all the way down at her tail

Galleth: Angelica, please answer this question malady. Where do you most keep your tail? In or out of your dress?

James: Galleth, why would you ask her that?!

Galleth: Please Angelica, answer it

Angelica: Eh...Well I keep my tail out of my dress. Most women did it, it wouldn't feel comfortable if it was in a dress. But why do you ask?

Galleth: Just look

He points at Elie, and the fox couple saw that Elie was missing her tail. They gasp seeing her without tail, Galleth knew there was something wrong and he just notice it now

Galleth: Something tells me, she's more than just being posses

Arthur: Will you bare my children, Elie?

Elie was quiet for a few moments, she then smiles and laughs. She took her hand away from Arthur, still laughing, but as she stop laughing, she took off Arthur's ring and her voice sounded so different like a snake

Elie: How pathetic, for thousands of years, men are still the same. And this ring it's just a plain ruby, how sad. The serpent queen deserves better

She drops the ring and smash it with her foot. Everyone gasp and Arthur was so shocked and speechless at first. James, Angelica, and Galleth were bit shock since they knew something was wrong with her

Arthur: The serpent queen…

Elie: Yes, finally I will be free from this curse pendant!

The pendant, she wearing, started to glow brighter. The serpent queen looks up the crowd. Her eyes change to golden color with black strips in the middle, she hiss as she spoke even more

Serpent queen: Everyone look into my eyes and be hypnotized. Do my bidding and my commons, become my lifeless slaves

Everyone in crowd looks into her eyes and it was already too late to look away, when she chanted for spell of mind control. Everyone in throne was her mindless slave even the king but the Galleth, James, and Angelica weren't in her mind control grip. Luckily for them they weren't in the site of the Serpent queen ray of site. Angelica saw her father drop a plate of cakes as he was hypnotized, she ran up to him

Angelica: Father!

James: Angelica, no!

He and Galleth ran after her, but she gently place her on her father's cheeks, trying to wake him up from the hypnosis

Angelica: Father, please wake up! Please don't fall for her spell!

Serpent queen: What do we have here?

Galleth and James took out their swords, the Serpent queen tries to hypnotize them but it wasn't working, for some reason they didn't fall into her spell

Serpent queen: Strange….No matter, I knew you three would be troubling me and my plans

Galleth: Who are you? And what have you done to Elie?

Serpent queen: Hehe, she fine but she will be gone for good, in a matter of. I am the Serpent queen, from long ago, I use to rule these lands for thousands of years. But one day a powerful sorcerer in prison me in the emerald pendant. Once I was in emerald pendant, my body became nothing but dust but my soul did not die

She looks up at the ceilings and blast a hole through. And they all saw a full moon up in the sky

Serpent queen: Once the moon is at its vantage point, I will have my body back and this kingdom will be mine

Galleth: But why Elie? Why did you possessed her body?

Serpent queen: Whom ever wears the pendant I was trap in, became my new body. Like I said before when the moon reaches its vantage point. This body will transform itself about into my original state and your friend will lost forever. Hehe, and I have to thanked that lion for giving the girl the pendant

Galleth: Arthur!

But he was gone, leaving them to handle the Serpent queen. With her in Elie's body, they couldn't attack the Serpent queen head on without harming Elie in the process. And to make matters worst the moon was almost at its vantage point


	6. The end of a snake's tail part 1

Chapter 6: The end of a snake's tail part 1

Galleth and James were still holding their ground and Angelica still trying to wake her father from the Serpent Queen's spell. At the same time….Time was running out for Elie. Galleth was still furious at Arthur for causing this mess, he runs up to the Serpent queen but she stop trys him as she spoke

Serpent queen: Are you planning to harm me? If you do, then you will be harming your friend. After I am still her body

James: Galleth, hold back!

Galleth stops himself, just as he was about use his sword at the queen. Lucky for him, James stop him in time.

Galleth: But James-

James: Galleth, she's right. If you do any damage on her, you'll be actually hurting Elie. We have to think things through first

Serpent queen: Your friend has to be the smartest man, I met alive

Galleth: You won't get away with!

Serpent queen: But I will when I get my body back. Now you and your friends better get out of my site

She snaps her\Elie's fingers and the people who were under her spell rose up. Angelica gasp seeing how many were under her control, without her knowing her hypnotized father grab a small knife off the table. James stop him before he could hurt Angelica, she back away trembling that her father was about to stab her but at the same she knew he wasn't himself

Angelica: F-Father…

James: Please forgive me, your highness

He still holding Angelica's father back, he squeeze the king's hands, making him let go of the knife. Which he did and James kick it under the table and still holding her father back

James: Angelica, run!

Angelica: I...I just-

James: Just do it! Galleth, let's get Angelica out of here and regroup later

Galleth: Right!

He puts his sword back in it's sheath, runs up to Angelica and grab her hand

Galleth: Come with me, my lady

They run into the hall, at first Angelica resist for leaving her father and James. Once James couldn't see them, he let go of the king and run after them. The serpent queen's servants were about to go after them but she rose her hand

Serpent queen: Stop, let them be. They're no threat, beside its only a matter of time until I become ruler again

She look at the moon almost making to it's point. The two knights and princess ran as far from the throne room and were all also out of breath. They notice that queen's servants weren't chasing after them

Galleth: Strange….The Serpent queen's servants are not after us

Angelica: She thinks….We won't able to stop her. Well then she will be bend down on her knees and make her beg when I get my hands on her!

James: But there is one matter to dealt with, how did Elie even get possessed in the first place?

Galleth: It was Arthur! I knew he did something to her but I didn't think he would gone this low

Angelica: Wait, Arthur. He might know how to do undo the spell

Galleth: What!? No,I don't trust lion. I surely think we can do this without him

James: I have to agree with Galleth. He is the one who started this catastrophe

Angelica: Yes, I know. But he might be a great help to free Elie. All we have to do now is him find

Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she knew it wasn't Galleth or James since they were in front of her. Quick thinking Angelica grab the person's hand and toss him to the wall. Lucky for her Galleth and James weren't hit, but they did tremble bit that Angelica is capable of such an actions and at the same time wondering who teached her that. At first, Angelica thought it was someone under the Serpent queen but it was Arthur, he rubs his back from being toss to the wall

Arthur: Ow….It's just me

James: Well speak of the devil

Angelica: I didn't think it would been that easy

Galleth crack his knuckles and grab Arthur by his caller. He pin to the wall, he looks at the lion with rage. Arthur knew why Galleth had that look, he didn't try to fight back and just accept the trouble he cost. Galleth was ill with so much hate, he start grabbing the lion's neck. Arthur spoke slowly as he was being choked, he didn't excerpt Galleth to do this

Arthur: I'm...sorry...Galleth, I really...am, please forgive

He thought this was how he was going out, then James pull Galleth away, making him let go of Arthur. Galleth struggle bit as James pull into the other room, wanting to make Arthur pay for what he done. James pop his head out of the room

James: Please excuse us for one minute

He closed the door and turn his back on it so Galleth wouldn't escape him. Galleth was just pasting and mumbling to himself. James cross his arms, waiting for Galleth to be done

James: You done yet? Because we don't have a lot of time for this

Galleth: I know, I know, James. But I knew he was trying to take Elie away from us but now she is possessed by some evil queen. What else can go wrong?….Oh wait, she's going take Elie's body for her own and Elie is going to be lost forever

James: Galleth, please. Look I don't trust Arthur either but I left Angelica with him. We need help and if Arthur is willing to help us then what's to argue about that. And Angelica is right, he might know how to get Elie. Now promise me, when I open that door,you won't try strangle the lion?

Galleth: I swear I won't….It doesn't mean I can't later

James: Ah, good enough for me

He opens the door slowly, making sure Galleth was true to his world for not hurting Arthur until they save Elie. James knows that Galleth can keep his world, but he was making sure. They walk out and Angelica and Arthur were waiting for them

James: Alright, now we all need to what you-

Galleth: You did to Elie, tell us everything or else

James stop him from taking a step closer to Arthur. Galleth cross his arm, holding back his anger for him. Arthur rubs the back of his head, think how he should tell them the truth. They might not believe me, he thought to himself

Arthur: I didn't do anything to her

Galleth: That's a lie!

James: Galleth, calm down. Arthur, please tell us the truth. We want to get Elie back but you're the only who can help us now

Angelica: Please Arthur, Elie is a very dear friend to us. If you don't tell us now, it might be too late to save her

She look at him with like a begging face, Arthur look away, slowly took a deep breath and he looks back at the three

Arthur: Alright, yes I did something but I swear I didn't mean to….

Angelica: Please go on

Arthur: I gave Elie that pendant she's wearing, which I was given by a sorceress

Galleth: You have to be joking, right!?

Arthur: I'm not...You see, the sorceress offered it me. All I wanted her to do is to find Elie and when she gave the pendant, I didn't think much of it. But I thought it was kind of love pendant in those stories-

James: But it wasn't what you thought it was?

Arthur: Indeed, I swear to you. I never knew it would was curse in the beginning. In fact the sorceress who gave it to me, didn't even told me it was curse or what it does in the first place

Galleth: How idiotic are you, Arthur? You took a magical item, without knowing what it does?!

James: You do have to admit that is very idiotic

Angelica: Enough you two! He made a mistake and a horrible one. Now he can fix it, right Arthur?

Arthur: Uummm….That do I not know, princess

Angelica: You idiotic lion...

James: Alright, alright, so you don't know how to free Elie from the Serpent queen?

Arthur: I don't, but I wish I do…

Galleth: Well we better find a way quickly before that snake takes Elie's body for herself and then the worst will come

He pointed out the window and the moon was still almost at it peck. Angelica gasp with her hands covering her mother. Not only she lost her best friend and her father, she will lose everything her people, kingdom, and home if they don't find a way to end the Serpent queen's rainfall of terror

Angelica: So...this is how everything going end?

James: Angelica, please don't give up hope. We'll find a way, together

He holds her hands, comeberfuling her. It help but they still didn't know what to do. Then a light mist appeared, the three men shield Angelica when they saw someone walking towards them. They couldn't see the person's face, so Galleth and James took out their swords. As the person came closer, Arthur's eyes widened, he knew who it was

Arthur: Wait...Is that you, sorceress Ruby?

Ruby: Why yes?

She claps and just like that the mist disappear. Galleth, James, and Angelica were so surprised to see the sorceress, Arthur was speaking of. She came out nowhere like magic, she takes out a small box from her cloak hands to Arthur

Ruby: I'm so sorry, I gave you the wrong box

Arthur: Say what?

He opens and see a stone shape like a heart. Still the foxes and raccoon were still so surprised on what's going on and when Arthur saw the stone, he knew what it was. He then close in his eyes and threw it on the in anger. He kneel down, can't believe what he has done

Arthur: I don't want it!

Ruby: My, I came all the way here for this….Oh nevermind just handed over the pendant, I gave actually gave ya

Galleth: Wait, wait, wait. You're the sorceress who gave Arthur the curse pendant?

Ruby: It was an accident, I meant to give him the heart stone. Where is my pendent?

Angelica: Umm….I don't think you will like to hear this but…

James: Arthur gave it to our friend and now she is possessed by the Serpent queen

Ruby: Aaah?! You must be joking?

Galleth: Does it look like were laughing?

James: Because were not

Ruby: You fool, how could you give a girl the serpent pendant?!

Arthur: It's not my fault! You're the one who gave it to me in the beginning!

Ruby: Because I thought I gave the heart stone. And I only have one good eye. Beside I thought you wouldn't use magic to win the maiden!

As they all argue, Angelica had her arm folded. Hearing them argue in a time like this, she was like a ticking time bomb. She let out a god like yell even the Serpent queen heard her

Angelica: ENOUGH!

They all became silent, after she let out her yell. She look at them all with angry look but she at immediately calm down

Angelica: You sorceress, do you know how to take this cruise off our friend?

Ruby: No, that's why I came here. So the pendant doesn't fall in the hand of a young maiden. The snake takes a hold of any maiden who wears it. But now that she is free, we won't be able to stop her. Speaking of which, I should get going

Galleth: You're just going to leave and not help us at all?

Ruby: It's too late now. The Serpent queen will put everyone under her hypnotic spell and I am not going to stay here when that happens

She clap her hands and a cloud of mist surrounder. And just like that, Ruby disappear when the mist clear. Once again they lost faith, neither Arthur or sorceress knew how to stop the Serpent queen. They all felt like they lost all hope, but Galleth, he was just furious that they couldn't do anything to save Elie. Then that's when idea pop into his head

Galleth: What in the world are we doing? We can't just give up in a time like this. We all have to stop that snake and save the kingdom and Elie. Elie needs us more than ever, now who is with me?

James: Galleth, we don't have any idea what's the Serpent queen's weakness or how to remove her off of Elie without her possessing some own poor lass

Galleth: Right…..Wait, what about the pendant? If her soul was in the pendant before she took control of Elie, it might her weak spot. All we have to do is get that pendant off of Elie's body and destroy it

Angelica: It sound like a good plan

Arthur: And the only good one we have for the time being

James: Just one problem about that plan. Even if we do get close enough to the snake, she'll pop out her eyes and we'll be under her spell

Galleth: But in the beginning you and I weren't under her spell and we were definitely looking into her eyes while Angelica was facing her father

James: I wonder why? There must to be something on us, shielding us from her eyes

Galleth: Perhaps our mask?

He takes off his mask and as did James. They closely examine it looking for the protections but the masks were just plain masks with bit of decoration

James: No that can't be, I mean everyone in the throne room were masks as well and they were all under the spell

Arthur: Maybe whoever made your masks makes it special? If I remember correctly Angelica was the one who had the royal tailor made specially for James

Angelica: I was, but all I did was add some bit Merlin's magic powder to add the sparkles

Galleth: Did you say Merlin's magic powder?!

James: Of course, the powder must be key

Galleth: Angelica, do you have more left?

Angelica: Yes, enough put on our masks and extra more. I'll go get it right this minute

Galleth: Good. Elie, we're coming to rescue us

As Angelica made mask for Arthur and herself and then adds the Merlin's magic powder on the masks. The two knights and Arthur grether their armor and swords, once Angelica was finish with mask, she grab her bow and arrows. James grab her hands from sharpening her arrows

James: Angelica, I think it's best if you stay somewhere safe

Angelica: But why?

James: I just don't want you near danger and I can not risk losing you

He looks at her with deep concern, his duty was to protect her, although that was Elie's duty. After losing the king to the Serpent queen, he couldn't let Angelica get into this fight. He would never live with himself if she gotten badly hurt again

Angelica: I...I'm sorry, James. But I can't just stand by with all this happening. And what of poor Elie? She's need us more than ever, she never let's me down and I can not let her down

James: Just promise me, you'll stay by me when we get inside the throne room. Please Angelica, promise

Angelica: I promise

James holds her tight as Angelica did with him. As they were holding each other in each other's arms. Arthur watch them from the other room, well they didn't they were being watch. He sigh and envies the fox couple, wishes he had something like that with Elie

Galleth: Are you going to curse them too?

Arthur jump bit when Galleth snuck behind him, with his armor on but he didn't have his helmet with him. Arthur knew Galleth was still angry with him, Galleth just stared at him for a few seconds and he walks away

Arthur: Galleth wait!

He runs after him and Galleth kept walking away but Arthur caught up with him. He looks away from the lion even though he didn't know what Arthur wanted. But he just try to ignore him

Arthur: Galleth, please. All I wish is to spoke to you

Galleth: Fine, what is it?

Arthur: I know this whole catastrophe is my fault but I want you to also know that I'm not begging for your forgiveness. I want to earn it and I should of never force myself to give Elie that pendant...Look the main point is that, have you ever fallen in love with someone and you would doing anything to win her heart from your rival? Because that's what I did and I know you did as well with Elie for Angelica

Galleth: Who told you that?!

Arthur: Well Elie, of course. She told me over and over that she would do anything for her. The day after I came here, she told me that she lost to James for Angelica's heart. But she said at first that she thought that you would win Angelica over since you were the bravest, smartest, loyal...And even handsome knight, she ever met

Galleth: How do I know you didn't made up all that?

Arthur: I'm not lying, Galleth. Elie is more love with you than you think

He hands Galleth his helmet. He holds it, still wasn't sure where it was this whole time. He looks at Arthur, thinking, did he took his helmet this whole time?

Galleth: My helmet? Where did you get this?

Arthur: When I...Had you captured, Elie was waiting for you and she was holding your helmet with such care as she waited

Galleth notice there wasn't a scratch on it, so Arthur was telling the truth. He look at Arthur, seeing the loyal he has in him and giving him a new respect. He then puts on his helmet and the brave heroes were ready to face the evil snake. They quietly sneak through the hallway making sure they don't get caught by Serpent queen's hypnotized servants. But as they were almost to the thorns room, Galleth and James pull Arthur and Angelica into a room when they saw the poor hypnotized people walking towards the dungeon with unhypnotized people. And they were in chains, and from the look of it they were citizens who didn't go to the ball and now being taken to the dungeon. As they still walk towards the dungeon, Galleth and rest saw what was happening but were confuse

James: What in the world is going?

Arthur: Why were those people in chains?

Galleth: I best guess it's part of the snake's plan

Angelica: But why? Does she fear them more than us?

Galleth: Forget the questions, we need to free them

Arthur: Yes, but what about Elie? We don't have much time left

Galleth: Ah….well, we could…

James: Split task, Angelica and I will help those people. While you and Arthur go and fight the snake

Galleth: Alright, just be careful. Let's go Arthur

Arthur: Right

Angelica: Wait, take this with you

She hands Arthur the bottle of Merlin's magic powder. For just in case, Arthur place it in his pocket. He then follows Galleth while Angelica and James help the innocent prisoners escape. Before entering the thorns room, Galleth and Arthur peck in from the open door. They saw the Serpent queen sitting down in the king's throne, but they gasp on how much she got her body back. Half of Elie's body was snake body, just her legs and tail were gone. The snake part was so long, it made down the steps on the throne. The Serpent queen didn't even notice them with the huge door blocking them and she was singing to herself

Serpent queen: La, La, La. Almost there, with no one in my way these lands will be fall with iron fist. Hehe

Galleth looks away and as did Arthur, but he felt like his dinner would come back out. Galleth grab his shoulder

Galleth: Keep yourself together, Arthur

Arthur: I'm trying….But you do have a plan on taking that pendent off her, right?

Galleth: Yes...And involve you distracted her

Arthur: Good ide-...Say what?

Galleth: You gotten us into this mess and so you will be the destruction

Arthur: But what if she's eat me?

Galleth: That's a risk, I'm willing to take. Beside she doesn't look like the type to eat lions

He pats Arthur's shoulder as good luck and try pushing him into the room. At first the Serpent queen didn't even notice him, Arthur gulp and stood tall with every inch of courage. He adjusted his mask with the magic powder on, making sure he won't get hypnotize

Arthur: Umm...Hello there, your scalenus

Serpent queen: Hmm? Oh it's you, and where are your friends?

Arthur: Oh...They…

He lost his words as he saw Galleth, climbing the pillar and on to the edge on the wall. He was undetected by the snake, he sneak more closer to her. Arthur looks away so the queen wouldn't be suspicious

Arthur: They just left me here to be eaten by you

Serpent queen: Ha, I don't eat lions. But I do enjoy other small creatures but with my state, I don't think this body would able to eat

Arthur: That's very….interesting

Serpent queen: But do tell me this...why did you return here?

Arthur: I...I thought you may use some aid. I'm a king to another kingdom, one I'm sure you will like to rule as well

Serpent queen: Hehe, well aren't you the sweet thing

She stood bit from her seat and her tail like body warp around Arthur. Lifting him up bit and bringing him closer to her

Serpent: Maybe on second, I will eat you. I never try lion before, so why miss opportunity?

Arthur struggle bit as he was being pull closer to her. He trys to look away from Galleth, who still trying to closer to the snake. The Serpent queen was still unaware of him. All she was focus on was eating Arthur


	7. The end of a snake's tail part 2

Chapter 7: The end of a snake's tail part 2

Arthur was about to meet his doom. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see his fate. The Serpent Queen stop and just started to laugh

Serpent Queen: You honestly think I could eat you with this body?

Arthur: Say what now?

He open one eye, was still scary that he was about to be eaten. The evil queen kept laughing at the sacred lion, Galleth sigh in relief that Arthur won't be eaten, he sneak more his way on the ledge, getting close in enough to grab the pendent off of the Serpent Queen. He was about to jump off the ledge but then James and Angelica came running in and closing the door behind them, they didn't even notice at first that they ran into the throne room. They were out breath from being chase

James: God...That was close one...

Angelica: Yes...We….Oh no

They puse, finally notice where they run into. Angelica gasp seeing the snake's body replacing Elie's. The Serpent Queen had a grin on her/Elie's face, looks at Arthur with that look.

Serpent Queen: Well, well, looks like your friends came to join you

Galleth couldn't take it anymore, then he saw it. The perfect angle and movement to get the pendent off of her. He jump for, he was so close but right as he jump off the ledge, the Serpent already sense him and drop Arthur, and grabs Galleth with her tail. She toss him to the ground

Serpent Queen: You really think you had a chance beating me. Snakes have a good sense of smell

Galleth: You witch!

Serpent Queen: Why you…

She hiss at him and try to pull her powers on him but just like before nothing was happening, Galleth wasn't under her spell. She also look at Arthur and the foxes, and them too weren't under her spell.

Serpent Queen: What in the world is happening? Why isn't my powers workings?!

She didn't knew it was the mask keeping them in tack from her powers. She hiss at her frustration, then the three men at her at the same in three different directions, with their swords trying to get closer to the pendent. But she use her tail to slam them to wall, Angelica gasp seeing how strong the snake was with her tail.

Serpent Queen: No matter, you all will die here? Along with your friend

Galleth: Never!

He grabs his sword off the ground came charging at her. And dodging her tail as it slams on the ground where he stepped on. But just as he was so close to the pendent, the Serpent Queen grab Gallery by the neck with her tail. She lightly tighten her tail around his neck, making him drop his sword. Gallerth could hardly breath, Angelica put out her bow and got her arrow. She aim carefully not to hit Galleth or part of Elie's body, only to scared the snake to let him go. Then shoots the arrow and the snake was so lucky to dodged it, as it was about to hit her. She was just really lucky to move back when the arrow was released, making her let go of Galleth. She look at Angelica, with a sound of hissing.

Angelica: Blasted….

Serpent Queen: You will pay for that!

She look up at the spot Angelica is standing up, she blast part of the ceiling, to have it fall on Angelica

James: No!

He ran to Angelica and push her out of the way before parts of the ceiling gave away, making her drop her bow. Angelica was out of harm's way by James, she stood up after being saved

Angelica: James, are you alright?

James: Yes...Ah...I'm fine. Just my leg

He scoot over to her as he pulled his hurt leg from the huge debris. He could barely get up, Galleth was still coughing from being strangled. He was so out of breath to notice his mask fell out during the struggle.

James: Oh no. Galleth, your mask

Galleth: What…

Serpent Queen: Mask?

She warp Galleth again with her tail but this time, she wrap her tail around his body. She then pull out her hypnotising eyes and Galleth was almost under her control for a second but he close his eyes in time. The snake just start to laugh, finally figure out why her powers weren't working

Serpent Queen: Oh I see, it was your mask. Keeping you safe from my eyes. Sir Galleth Cooper, you were all this girl thinks about. Well almost all

Galleth: How do you know who I am?

Serpent Queen: When I took over your friend's mind, I saw everything in her head. I know her dreams and memories. Now be dear and open those eye of yours

Galleth: Never, I will never fall for your evil

Serpent Queen: Oh is that so…

Galleth: Yes. I will keep…

?: But Galleth….Don't you want to see me again

Galleth's ears twitched after hearing that voice again. He knew that voice anywhere and he shook his head trying not to open his eyes. But the voice kept speaking to him, tempting him open his eyes. The voice sounded just like Elie, no it was her

Galleth: E-Elie...Is that you?

James: Galleth, don't open your eyes. It's not her

?: Oh don't listen to that fool James? It is me, Galleth. Remember when we first met? You walk on me when I was changing out of my armor

Galleth: Elie, it is you. I'm so sorry

He started opening his eyes, wanting to see Elie again. He was so sure it was her, since he and her never told anyone how they met (back in a Knight of honor)

Angelica: No stop!

Arthur: It's not her!

James: Galleth no!

He open his eyes but sadly it was Elie. It was snake, she change her voice, making her sound like Elie. And she knew it was only a matter of time when he opens his eyes. Once his eyes were open, she use her powers on him again and this time he was completely under her control. She gently step him down, Galleth was her mindless slave. Now their best chance saving Elie was gone. Arthur just slam his hands on the ground, can't believe this how things are going to end. Then something roll out of his pocket, the jar of Merlin's Magic Powder, he instantly knew what to do. He got up with the jar in his hand, using all his strength, Arthur threw the jar right in between Galleth and the snake. The jar shattered and the powder spread around in the air.

Serpent Queen: Aahh!

The powder caused to get in the snake's eyes. Her hypnotising eyes were blocked from the powder. Galleth shook his head, getting back his insanity. He felt dizzy from being hypnotized

James: That's it, Arthur! He's back

Galleth: Ooh….My head

Serpent Queen: You...will all pay!

She hiss so loudly and her eyes became more bright green. She was about to lunge at Galleth, he quickly looked down on the ground for his sword but saw Angelica's bow.

Galleth: Angelica!

He kick her bow over to her and she caught it. Angelica knew this time she can make the target. She quickly got her arrow ready with her bow and close her eyes for luck. Then she let go, letting the arrow bounce on different parts of the walls. It lightly graze bit bit off of of the Serpent Queen's dre, stopping her from attacking went right in the wall, just the sharp part

Serpent Queen: Ha, you mess again. How bad are you with that thing?

Angelica: That's what you think

Serpent Queen: What….

She finally notice her pendant was rip off her dress, she look at the arrow, Angelica shot. And there it was, her pendent hanging from the arrow. When she look at her pendent without a scratch on but at the sametime Galleth was running towards it

Serpent Queen: NO! Stay away from that!

She use her tail to stop him from reaching it but he jump over it and grab the pendent. He holds tight and smashes by throwing it onto the ground. Once it hit the ground, the pendent shatter just like that. Then smoke was coming off the Serpent Queen, she sherik that her pendant was broken and then she look up at the night sky, seeing the moon finally in it's position

Serpent Queen: NO! NO! NO! I was so close…

Then busted of lights came off of Elie's body, the lights seem like souls as they float away and going up to the night sky. Galleth runs up to thrones, seeing Elie's body has return back. But she seem so pale, Galleth kneel down and gently picks her up, he could feel how cold she was and she wasn't breathing. Angelica and Arthur helps James up to the thrones to see if Elie was fine, Angelica gasp seeing Elie not moving. Causing her to kneel down on the floor, trying not to cry. James and Arthur look away can't believe they lost her to the snake

Angelica: Why? Galleth destroy the Serpent Queen….

Arthur: We….must of been too late

Galleth: No! She can't be….Gone

James: Galleth...she not breathing is she?

Galleth: Quiet! She not dead...Elie, please wake up….Elie. I'm begging you please open your eyes. God please don't….leave us

He kept trying to wake her wake but nothing was working. Angelica place her hand on Galleth's shoulder as a sign to stop. Which he did, he then pull back Elie's bangs off her face. He can't take it in that she was gone. He starts to shed tears and holds Elie in his arms tighter. Everyone else stay quiet as he holds Elie. Then they start to hear some kind of moaning sounds and voice that sounded bit weak but they could all hear it, especially Galleth

?: Mmm….Galleth, please...let me go...It's so hard to breath…

His eyes became wilden, hearing Elie's voice again. Then he realized it was really Elie's. He was still hold her but he stop hugging and saw Elie's eyes opening and her color was coming back. Everyone gasp, then smile that she was woken, Angelica was so happy, she kept on crying even James and Arthur shed a few tears. Elie looks her friends, she was confused on why they were crying

Elie: Why...Is everyone crying? Did something….happen?

She looks at Galleth, hopping he will answer but he to was also crying. He hugs Elie again, so relieved that she was alive. Elie was still confused on what happen, she couldn't remember what happen after talking to Arthur. After that night became morning, everyone who was under the snake's spell was set free. But sadly the king fox was so happy after being set free, he sat back down in his throne. He didn't have a happy look on his face as he sat down.

The king: So if I'm hearing this correctly...An evil snake like queen took control of everyone and did this to my castle?!

He got up and angrily pointed up at the ceiling. Which still had a huge hole made the Serpent Queen. Elie, Galleth, Arthur, James, and even Angelica were stand down from the throne. They tried to explain to Angelica's very clearly on what happen last night. But he seem to be quite angry on all the damages they cause and at the same time he was relieved that they save the kingdom

The king: Ah….Alright, I'm very happy to hear that you all have stop this snake….But still someone has to pay the consequence and guessing that will Arthur. Since you were the one who brought that monstrosity

Arthur: Yes sir. I will take responsibility for everything that happen

The king: Good, but hopefully there was a lesson to be learn here. And I shouldn't be the one who guess to forgive since I am not the real victim here. Elie, my dear. I hope you will recover from your horrible experience

Elie: I will your highness and thank you

Giving Arthur punishment, he and his servants pack their things together for their trip back home. He got on his horse, was about to ride off but he saw Angelica and James coming towards him. James had bandages around his leg. Arthur got off his horse and approach them so James didn't have to walk more on his hurt leg

Angelica: We came to say good bye for Elie

James: And don't be upset about being banned from this kingdom for 5 years

Arthur: I could live with whole banishment, it's just….Elie hasn't spoke to me after that night. And she's not going to say goodbye me either

James: Well you couldn't blame her not to

Arthur: True, please tell her goodbye from and that I'm very sorry for I have done to her

Angelica: We will Arthur

Arthur: Oh speaking of which where is she and Galleth?

James: Who knows but it's best we give them some time to themselves

The two raccoons were walking around the castle garden while holding hands, Galleth was explaining everything that happen but left out the part he was captured by Arthur, to Elie. So she can really know what happen since she really didn't get the whole story when they were freeing the villagers.

Elie: Then Angelica really got the pendant off the snake?

Galleth: Yes with some strange aiming strategy

Elie: I still can't believe all this happen because of that witch gave Arthur the wrong pendent. But it was his choice to use on me, I thought he was my friend

Galleth: Elie, he didn't mean to do that to you. After all he didn't even knew it was cursed

Elie: I want to forgive him but I just can't….When I was trap in that state, it felt like a dream of some kind. It felt like a snake wrap around my soul, squeezing it so tight that I couldn't breath. Then I started to hear different voice and it make the snake let go of me just like that

Galleth: Sound more like a bad dream

Elie: It felt like one, it was so cold….I'm just glad it's over now

Galleth: I as well am gald

Elie: Oh and Galleth?

Galleth: Yes dear?

Elie: Did you and the others thought I was dead?

Galleth: Umm….Just for moment we all thought

Elie: My, you all did. How sad, that I have friends who thought I would die

She pouted as she let go of Galleth's hand and walks aways from him. Then walks back inside the castle, Galleth shook his head and runs to catch up to her

Galleth: Oh please Elie don't think like that

Elie: And why not?

When he caught up to her, he wraps his arm around her hips, pulling her close. Elie tries to pull away from him, on what he was planning. They both look into each other's eyes

Galleth: Because no matter happens I will always fight for you

Elie: And the same for you as well Sir Galleth Cooper

They slowly get closer to one another, closing their eye. About to kiss again but they stop when they heard someone coughing. And it was James, he was holding a bucket

James: I'm sorry but I'm not interrupting something

Galleth: Yes you are

Elie: What is it, James?

James: The king has a new and important task for us

Elie: Really?!

Galleth: What is it now?

James: We have repair the ceiling

Elie and Galleth: Oh….

THE END

* * *

Hope you guys like it

James, Angelica, and Angelica's father belong to supertinagirl6

And the rest is mine X3


End file.
